A highly, interactive group of molecular biologists, pharmacologists, crystallographers, synthetic chemists and virologists propose to develop novel therapies for human HIV infections. Potential antiretroviral candidate compounds will include peptides, oligosaccharides and glycosylation inhibitors as well as fermentation products as a result of research in projects I through IV of this grant and through collaboration with Schering- Plough and Bristol Myers Corporation. Compounds synthesized will be screened by a comprehensive core to determine extent of antiretroviral activity, toxicity mechanism of action, pharmacology and/or toxicity. Unique small proteins will be crystallized to exploit the structure-function development of inhibitors of HIV replication.